


Chicken Noodle Soup

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: Mark cancels date night with Sawyer. So she decides to bring him over some comfort food, only to find some one else waiting for her.





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here. I always felt kind of weird writing fics about real life people but Darkiplier was nagging at me for a story. I'm still debating on whether I'll add to this or not, I guess it really depends on the response.

I was lounging on the couch in Mark’s office scrolling the internet while he was on his desk editing his new video. He had his headphones on and chuckling and mumbling to himself every now and then. Getting bored, I go to one of my fan-fiction sites and started sorting through recent stories when I came across one that was a part of the “Darkiplier- fandom”. 

“Uhhhh…what??” I read the summary and it was basically a dom/sub fiction. I clicked the link, out of curiosity, to take me to a list of all Darkiplier stories. As I scrolled through the list glancing at the summaries, “Y’all people need Jesus,” I mumbled.

I slipped off the couch and sat my computer on his desk and he glanced up taking off his head phones, he pulled me into his lap one of his hands sliding up my cotton shots to cup my ass, 

“What’s up,” he smiled after giving me a quick kiss, 

“It seems you have a weird following for Darkiplier,” I turned my computer towards him, and he quickly scanned the page, 

“Are you over there reading smut about me?” 

“No! I was checking up on recent additions and came across one of these,” I blushed, “Plus why would I read smut about you when I already have you?”

“Right you are,” he kissed my neck lightly, I could feel his arousal starting grow warmer under me. I giggled as his scruff brushed sensitive spots on my throat,

“It’s silly if you think about,”

“What is?” he asked half distracted as his hand gripped my upper thigh as he nibbled along collar bone. I couldn’t help but moan softly at the attention,

“This whole idea of a separate personality,” my eyes fluttered shut, but I felt him freeze for a second under me, his breath hitched for second. Before I could question him he turned me and made me straddle him, his hands sliding up my sides under my shirt cupping my bra-less breast making me grind against him lightly,

“Very silly,” he groaned leaning forward connecting our lips, his soft lips working mine turning me into butter.

  
  


A few weeks later as I was heading to work I got a text from Mark saying that he wasn’t feeling well and that he’d have to cancel our date night. I smirked sadly at me phone, and tucked it into my pocket as I sat behind the reception desk,

“What’s that look for, Sawyer?” Hannah, my boss, came out with a stack of files for me,

“It’s nothing, Mark had to cancel tonight, not feeling well,” I tucked my purse under my desk and took the files with a smile,

“Well it sounds like you need to take some soup and ginger ale over to his house later, men love being babied when they’re sick,”

“You sure it wouldn’t come off clingy?”

“How long have you two been dating?” she leaned on the counter,

“Almost a year,”

“Then don’t worry about coming off clingy, if you’re past the ‘I love you” step it’s almost expected,” she smiled assuredly,

“Well if that’s the case can I leave an hour early to grab somethings from the store?”

“Hmm only if you get everything done before then,”

“Deal,”

  


After going through the stack of files I pulled out my phone:

- _Hey babe, I’ll stop by later with some soup. Prepared to be smothered with affection <3 _

There was nothing for over an hour and eventually,

- _Can’t wait_

I had been so giddy about this evening that I got everything that I needed to almost two hours early. I glanced at the clock to see it was only five, I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched the clock for a solid ten minutes. I groaned resting my head on my arms,

“Sawyer?” Hannah was walking out of her office, “You finished?”

I popped my head up, “Uh yeah,”

“Get out of here, it’s been a slow day anyways, enjoy your weekend,”

“Thank you so much!” I shut off my computer and grabbed my purse and barreled out of the office.

I pulled up to Mark’s house around eight, it was already dark out and I could see a few lights on from the outside. I grabbed the grocery bag and walked around the back of the house and used my key to come into the kitchen, the range light was on above the stove, dimly lighting the room. I began unloading the bag putting the soda into the fridge, I froze as I was digging in his cabinet looking for a pot. I had heard what I thought was footsteps in the living room, I strained to look into the dark room but could only see so much. I straightened up and made my way towards the living room,

“Mark, you there?” I turned on the light to find it empty, I bit my lip and glance back at the dark kitchen but moved towards the stairs, might as well let him know I was here. I opened up his door to find the light on but his bed was empty, I pushed the door open all the way and scrunched my brow, “Mark?” I called out moving towards the bathroom to find the lights out and empty, “Where the hell are you?”

I scratch my head and ran my fingers through my auburn hair out of nervousness, I pull out my phone and started making my way back down stairs. I called his phone and leaned against the island in the kitchen, I froze when I heard it go off right behind me. I turned quickly to see a figure leaning against the doorway, even though the light from the living room darkened his features facing me I knew it was Mark. My hand was at my chest and I let out a deep breath,

“Babe! You scared the crap out of me,” I turned back to the island where the grocery bag was and grabbed a can of the chicken noodle soup, “I figured going with the classics would be the best route,” I turned back around to find him just under a foot away from me making me jump, dropping the soup. He leaned forward placing his hands on the island on either side of me, “Mark what-”

His hand moved quickly to my mouth covering it while the other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me tightly against him, “Stop calling me that,” his deep voice was harsh against my ear, “The name’s Dark, sweetheart,” A bubble of laughter was muffled by his hand and I shook his hand from my face,

“Very funny Mark, all those cold medicines must have made you a bit loopy,” I tried to move away from him but he harshly pressed me against the island with a throaty grunt,

“I said, stop calling me that soft brain idiots name,” his tone chilled me to the bone.

My breath hitched and swallowed, “Ha-ha, let’s get you back to bed,” I pushed at his shoulders but he continued to tower over me, his usual rich brown eyes were harsh and boring straight into me, “Ma-”

He cut me off, his breath harsh on my throat now, “If you call me ‘Mark’ one more time,” one of his hands dug into my hair at the base of my scalp, pulling tightly, “it will be the last word you’ll say,” he forcefully pressed a knee between my legs.

“You’re taking this too far now, please stop it,” I whimpered as his breath ghosted all my hot spots on my neck.

“Mark’s not here at the moment,” he pressed his groin tightly against me, “I’ve been dying to get out, he’s been keeping me locked away pretty tightly,” his free hand cupped my chin, “He was worried what I’d do to _our_ new lady,” he leaned forward his lips just inches from mine, “Been watching behind the scenes and now I’m ready to play,” His lips crashed against mine taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

_This cannot be happening!_

I began pushing at him with my full strength, as his hands gripped the hem of my shirt to pull it up, “Stop!” He just chuckled barely budging and yanked my top from me ruthlessly, and in one swift motion he had me sitting on the island pressed tightly between my legs and his hand deep in my hair again. His hot breath ghosted along my pushed up breasts and moaned deeply,

“It’s been so long, oh the things I want to do to you,” he nipped at the sensitive flesh making me whimper, it had a sent a jolt to my core.

_No. No. No!_

His hand that had been wrapped around my waist moved to my breast and pulled my bra down so it sat uncomfortably under my breast. He made a sound deep in his throat almost like a growl which made me try to push away from him across the island but his grip in my hair pulled tightly making me cry out,

“Behave, trust me you’re going to enjoy this,” he took my nipple into his mouth and it made heat pool between my legs. My breath hitched and couldn’t help but grab onto his broad shoulders, his tongue circled my now perked nipple and lightly rolled it between his teeth.

_I shouldn’t be enjoying this! This isn’t Mark, but it is!_

His hands unhooked the bra and threw it from my body and one of his large hands progressed up my body and gripped my throat lightly and began pushing me back onto the cold marble counter top. His mouth began is decent down the planes of my stomach, his scruff tickled its way across my sensitive flesh which made me squirm and let out a soft moan. His mouth left my stomach and both his hands began working on my slacks which tore me back to reality,

“No!” I was able to get my leg from his side and kick him in the gut earning a soft grunt. I push myself across the island scrambling off the other side and stumbling towards the back door I had come in just a bit ago. As I grabbed the handle a wall of heat was pressed behind me and had me pinned to back door tightly,

“Just had to go and ruin our fun time together,” his baritone voice sent chills down my spine, “I guess it’s time to go more my speed, I was trying to ease you into it,” He spun me in his grip and lifted me by my thighs and pressed his throbbing groin against my core. His chest was pressed against mine tightly as he crushed our lips together again forcing his tongue into my mouth, all while I was pushing at him and screaming into his mouth.

He pulled us away from the door and walked us back over to the island and let my feet slide back down to the ground. Before I could even this about trying to escape he turned me quickly around and bent me over that cold slab of marble by the back of my neck. He knocked my feet apart and stood between them to keep me from clenching my thighs shut. I was begging for him to stop and struggling beneath him as he reached between me and the counter to finish unbuttoning my pants. He yanked them down with a grunt to about mid-thigh and began running his hand across my ass savoring the feel of the soft flesh. My heart spiked and panic flooded my mind as I felt his hand move from me and I heard the soft hiss of his fly,

“No, no! Please stop! Please don’t do this this!”

His hand just tightened at my neck making sure I stayed in place, “You brought this on to yourself Sawyer, this could have gone a different way,” his long fingers were now running along my slit lightly, I let out a cry as I felt two of his fingers push his way into me, “This just won’t do, I need you wet and begging for me,” he growled. He began pumping into me at a harsh rhythm, at one point he stopped knuckles deep and curled his fingers inside of me. He hit that bundle of nerves inside of me causing me to gasp, he worked that spot until I could feel my wetness run down my thighs, “Perfect,” he chuckled deeply as he resumed thrusting his digits into me, at this point I couldn’t help but let out soft moans and was panting pretty heavy as he brought me closer to this forced release. He suddenly pulled them out and began circling my clit rough and fast making me cry out and buck against him and let out a strangled cry as I came.

I tried to push myself up off the counter but he held me down tightly, “Oh I’m not done with you yet,”

“Ma-Dark,” I caught myself quickly, “Please just let me go,”

“Ah but don’t you see Sawyer, we have all weekend together,” he was leaning over me I could feel his throbbing member resting against my inner thighs, and with a quick snap of his hips he slid his solid length inside me with guttural moan. He paused to feel my walls twitch around him left over from my orgasm, “You feel fantastic,” he breathed. He released my neck and lifted my hips so that my feet couldn’t even touch the ground and push as tight as he could against me making sure he got every inch of me filled. At this angle I could feel the head of his cock pressing tight against my cervix, making me squirm at the thought of the pain to come. Mark was usually gentle, and knew he was large and never completely filled me for that reason. He began to pull back but then plunged forward with all his might back into me making me cry out, “He always held back, I tried to get him to just fuck you like you deserved but he was always so worried about hurting you,” he thrust into me again, “You’re in for a helluva ride darling,”

He began pumping into me at a slow pace making sure I felt every bit of him. A dull ache was forming where he repeatedly thrust the head of his cock just barely into the opening of my cervix. Even with the pain though, I felt the familiar waves of pleasure coursing through me, my brain and body was so at war with each other, _I shouldn’t be enjoying this_! His harsh grunts and moans filled the dark kitchen and a moan slipped out of me instinctively, which seemed to fuel him on. His pace picked up brutally which dug my hip bones into the counter making me whimper,

“So fucking close,” he gritted as he pounded away,

Then it slipped, “Mark!” I groaned in agony and pleasure as I came around his solid member, and he instantly still. I started sputtering an apology but he growled loudly and pulled me up by the neck pinning me to his chest his hand now gripping my throat and effectively blocking off my air way,

“Do you not remember what I said if you called me that again?” his voice held a rage that filled me with dread, my tears were streaming down my face as I began clawing at his hand. His other hand gripped the underside of my knee as he lifted my leg to the side and continued to pummel inside me with a vengeance, my head was growing light and I could feel him becoming erratic. He let out a hellish groan as my vision was beginning to darken and my hands just gripping his hand now out of weakness and as the last solid anchor to the conscious world, and I felt him release his hot seed into my womb. All I could here was his labored breathing in my ear as everything began to fade to grey, and then dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said first fic posted (like ever in my life but wine is a heck of a motivator)...please be gentle...


End file.
